Blessing
by The Emcee
Summary: Randy doesn't like Wade at all, even though he's dating John, his best friend. John and Wade want to get married, but John won't go through with it until he has Randy's blessing, which he has yet to give. Jade, Randy/Cody


A/N: I wrote this one-shot because I wanted to. R&R. Enjoy!

**Blessing**

Randy made his way to the Smack Down locker room, glad that the night was over. He was sore and tired, but in good spirits, even if he had just wrestled his husband of two years. But Cody had handled it well, he always did, and they both had fun, so all was well. Until he entered the locker room, that is.

The only person in the locker room was sitting on a bench, still in his ring gear, and it was the one person Randy absolutely couldn't stand with every fiber of his being. Wade fucking Barrett. He didn't even try to stifle the groan of irritation that passed his lips as he entered the locker room. Growling, his icy blues flashing, Randy made his way to his gym bag, hell bent on showering, changing, and finding Cody to get the hell out of here.

Apparently, Wade didn't get that memo.

"Randy, I need to talk to you. Please." Randy paused, his hands gripping his street clothes and his eyes tightly shut. Sighing, he lowered his clothes and allowed them to fall onto the bench before he turned around and faced the Englishman.

"What do you want Wade?" Him growling the sentence out made Wade's green eyes narrow, but the other took a deep breath and calmed down before speaking.

"John's been so upset. He's not been himself. He hasn't slept right for weeks and his diet is... He gave you his blessing for your wedding with Cody, why can't you give him yours for ours?"

There is was. Randy knew that the taller man would bring it up sooner or later. Yes, Randy knew that John gave both him and Cody his blessing when they decided to get married. Hell, his best friend had been completely ecstatic; like a kid at Christmas. And Randy was more than willing to admit that John had done that for him. But when John told him that Wade had proposed to him, Randy's world froze over. He knew that they had been together for a while, and he had held onto the notion that John would get over his fascination with the Brit and break up with him. But when John told him that Wade had asked _that_ question and that he had said yes, it offended him and he was at a loss.

Randy never liked Wade. Sure, Wade never did anything to him. But he couldn't help himself; he just didn't like the guy. And the Nexus storyline that Creative came up with didn't help either. He couldn't stand seeing John become Wade's little lap dog, even if it was just part of the storyline and even though Wade treated John better than a god. Maybe he was being childish; maybe he was just being an ass, but that didn't mean that he'd give them his blessing. Not when he didn't approve of their relationship to begin with.

"I know that John gave us his blessing; I've thanked him numerous times for it. But I won't give you mine." Wade sighed and Randy turned around and picked up his clothes and his bag, rummaging through it for his shower supplies.

"Why? Why won't you give us yours? I know you don't like me, but why does John have to suffer for it? After all he's done for you... And you know that I'd never hurt him; you've _seen_ how I am with him after we've had a match." Randy sighed and looked down at the floor.

Wade was right. John shouldn't have to suffer just because Randy didn't like Wade. And to know that John wasn't sleeping or eating right because of it made him feel like the biggest dick on the planet. John had given him and Cody his blessing right off the bat. Even though John knew Randy didn't like Wade, Randy still should have done the same. But it was hard. It was hard to see his best friend become so reliant on another person when they had been through so much together and had relied upon each other for so much. The way he saw it, when Wade and John first started dating, it was like the bad guy had come and snatched John away, even though John had never left.

Turning back around, he studied Wade. The younger man looked tired, sad, and uncertain. It was so obvious that he was completely enthralled with John. Hell, he even apologized to John when it was Wade who had taken those twenty-three steel chairs. Randy would never forget that; the look on the Brit's face was all the proof he needed. Wade would never, ever hurt John because he loved him too much and he wanted him to be happy. And right now, without Randy's blessing, John was anything but happy, even if he put up a strong front.

So, Randy nodded and looked Wade in the eye, making sure that his point hit home.

"I don't like you Wade. It's as simple as that. But, you're right. Johnny shouldn't have to suffer just because of my dislike for you. You both have my blessing. Just be sure that you don't fuck him over because if you do, I will be coming after you with forty steel chairs and I'll make sure that you won't come out alive."

Happiness, relief, and excitement filled those green eyes and Randy was afraid that the Englishman would try to hug him. Luckily, for his sake, Wade kept his hands to himself and instead thanked him before turning back to his belongings and taking out his cell phone, probably to call John. Randy knew that he'd be receiving a phone call from his friend demanding that they all get together or something like that, but for now, all he wanted was a shower, since he already had the peace of mind now that he had given John and Wade his blessing.

**The End**


End file.
